


balance

by Rigil_Kentauris



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Angst?, Ficlet, Gen, It's a Sad, No Happy Endings For Anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/pseuds/Rigil_Kentauris
Summary: There's always a price to pay, for balance in the universe.





	balance

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write this on my phone and it was without doubt one of the worst experience of my fuckin life iswear to god  
> i might fool around w format

> despite their best efforts the order realizes that the war with Hel can’t be won until the gate is closed

 

> and. well. they never meant to leave anyone behind but. things happen

 

> things happen, and the last they see of zacharias is him smiling at his sister, from the wrong side of the gate, as he stretches out a hand and then snaps it closed
> 
> ~~alfonse doesn’t remember screaming, but he’s told he did~~

  

> and it might be worse this time, because unlike last time, he knows where zacharias is. knows how to save him. knows that he has the power to walk out of his castle and open the gate and bring him back.
> 
> but.
> 
> he can't.
> 
> he has to wake up every morning and choose not to, and it's a knife in his gut.
> 
> but. it's him or askr. zacharias or zenith.
> 
> so alfonse wakes up from the nightmares, tries to rationalize. and when that doesn't work, he works on forgetting instead.
> 
> king alfonse gustavsvin the first has a realm to protect
> 
> and the ghosts of long-lost childhood friends have no place in it.


End file.
